


【言切】雅歌

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [7]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: “你有权哪怕是向我们显示你所由来的那个世界里的一个秘密么？”
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 3





	【言切】雅歌

深夜三点的时候，枢机主教K被敲门声所惊醒了。他推开令人贪恋的被褥披上床边的晨衣，敲门声在此之间又不屈不挠地响了两遍。他挑高油灯的灯芯，不紧不慢地踱到门前，拉开橡木的门扉。  
——您应知道，这可不是恰当的时间。  
来人在他的和颜悦色前低下头去，然而嘴唇还在颤抖着，像是驱使他到这里来的沉重秘密抽了一鞭。

当然是有重要的事情——否则谁也不会在半夜惊醒枢机卿。他换上平日的黑袍，没有忘记从不离身的玫瑰念珠。马车已在楼下等候，车头挂两盏油灯，然而并不比月色更亮。晚风携着柑橘和月桂的气息，某处的夜来香在棕榈淡淡的影子里张开了花瓣。他坐上车，车轮辚辚轧过石板路朝着宗教审判所而去。  
他们说他们看见了“它”。真的是“它”。尽管这本不可能，“它”再怎样也不该出现在罪人中间。  
枢机主教K微微一笑。在亲眼看到一切之前他不会决断、不会评论、不会猜测。如果说他还是个人而不是审判者的话，也只有一直看顾着他的神明知道罢了。

审判所里仍然灯火通明，他们总有太多的工作要做：女巫、渎神者、疯了的修道者、不守戒律之人、说地球绕着太阳转的异端们。在枢机主教K穿过狭窄的走廊的时候他能听到异端毫无羞耻的哭喊和呻吟：有人明天就要上火刑柱了。然而枢机主教K不关心这些，谁听了这些声音十几年也都会习惯，更何况是他在他们的死刑判决书上签下名字。走廊的尽头是等待着他的门，两个异端审判官神色不定地站在门前，像是被惊吓。  
——他在里面？  
枢机主教K问。他们擦着汗点了点头，像是身后是个将要散架的笼子而里面猛兽正呲着雪森森的牙齿。枢机主教K做了个简单的手势。  
门发出沉重不堪的吱呀声打开了。血腥和焦臭一如既往地传了出来。枢机主教K的眼睛在沾着新鲜血迹的刑具上一转，落在了屋子中被吊起的、已经失去了意识的男人身上。  
不。  
这并不准确。因为比起那伤痕累累的身体来说，引人注意的是从男人背后展开的两双羽翼：它们洁白无暇，闪烁着天国的辉光。  
那一刻枢机主教K理解到眼下的状况：在异端审判室时出现了一只天使。这是毋庸置疑的驳论，是对他们已经在此建立的人间秩序的证伪，因为天使是神明的使者——是毋庸置疑的、神明意志的代表。  
他安静地思考了片刻，平稳地转过了身。禁不住战抖的审判官看见枢机主教K的神色就平静下来：他稳定如磐石的神情有着犹如圣像的力量。  
——当然，这是恶魔的障眼法。  
枢机主教K声调轻快。  
——把他送到我那里，我要亲自驱魔。

天使E醒来的时候发觉自己并不在那间阴森的审判室中。他环视屋中：铁制的吊灯，宽大的书桌，靠墙柜中摆满珍贵的手抄本书籍。而穿着枢机主教服饰的男人正俯身在书桌边查看着什么，注意到他的目光就转过身来。  
——驱魔猎人E。是吗？  
他没有回答。昨天他在审判中失去了意识，他不知道那之后出现了什么事情，以至于他会被送到男人这里——  
枢机主教K已经走了过来，伸手捉住天使E的羽翼。  
——那末，你是来自那里了。  
天使E抖了一下。敏感的羽翼被人捉在手里就像被揭露了最深的秘密：他懊丧于自己的不谨慎，被宗教裁判所盯上已经足够糟糕，而落在这个男人手里——  
他收回了翅膀，尽管这让他一阵疼痛。枢机主教K指间只剩下几根白羽。  
枢机主教K笑了。那笑容对于一个完全不笑的人而言是僵硬和可怕的，如果说里面有什么，也绝非善意和博爱。  
——我看过你的记录，很精彩。于我而言，你应该加入审判官的行列，而不是做什么驱魔猎人……我注意到你和教会之间的龌龊。这很好地解释了你为什么被我们抓住。但是你不该变出这个。他们吓坏了，我只能告诉他们这是恶魔的障眼法。  
天使E挑起了眉毛看着枢机主教K捻弄着他的羽毛。这是多么讽刺的事情，他想，一个地上的人会比他更像是审判天使。当然，这也属于那不可言说之事。  
——你不该于此出现。祂已经留了祂的言语给我们。地上的秩序已经建立：现在你们已经不属于这里了。或者说，你还能教给我们什么，在已经写下的经典之外？在我们用无数年建立的秩序之外？  
天使E没有说话。他注视着枢机主教K空洞的眼睛，那像是一面镜子，映出伤痕累累而失败的自己。  
祂看视一切却从未被解读过。不可试探祂，只可相信祂，才能达到最终的乐园。然而如果地上还有人在受苦，那乐园又具有什么意义？当天使E这样想的时候，他明白自己已经不再属于乐园：他必然堕落到人间，因为苦难和忍耐都是安排好的，在不可言说的秩序之下，就像这个男人所象征的庞大的机构一样。  
——啊，你是懂得的。  
枢机主教K有些惊诧。他沉思了片刻，然后微笑起来。这一次他的微笑更像是人类了。  
——我会将你留在这里。

枢机主教K做到了他所说的。另一个死囚代替了该上火刑架的男人，这对人群而言没什么区别，他对天使E解释道。而天使E被他留在身边，在内侍的制服下拖着长而沉重的锁链。枢机主教K向别人解释说这是一种苦修，大家便都满意了。  
——我从来没有听过神明的声音。  
有一天，枢机主教K忽然和天使E说。事实上他很少和天使E说话：他将他留在身边，似乎没有原因，只是愿意他在那里。  
——我从未听过。事实上，我亦从未感受过喜乐。在这个意义上，我从未得到过神明的眷顾。为何会如此呢？我思考了许多年。最后，在我机缘巧合成为异端审判官之后，我终于发现了一个答案：我的幸福只在于看到异端得到应有的处置。我生来就是为了维护这依照他的话所建的地上王国，所以我成为大审判官。这是祂派予我的份。  
天使E摇了摇头。他知道枢机主教K和他的宗教审判所已经违背了神恩和正义。  
但是，谁又说得清祂的正义是什么呢？  
读懂了E的回答，枢机主教K伸手覆住他的眼睛。  
——别让我知道那之外的答案。  
他说，对着天使E也对着自己心中的深渊。

——枢机卿，你无法享受人世的愉悦，这可真是一件憾事。  
黄金的地上之王在晚宴上似笑非笑地望着出席的枢机主教K。他的权力足以和教廷分庭抗礼，因此他从不对枢机主教K谨守应有的礼节。  
——陛下，您妄言了。枢机主教K声音平稳地回答道，这样的日子使我平稳。享用世上的富乐却不知审判的日子是愚蠢的。  
黄金之王嘲弄地看着枢机主教K。  
——这真是一派妄言。人是软弱的。他们会追随给他们面包的人而不是许给他们虚幻的永生的人，因为人本性是爱好愉悦的。如果说枢机卿你无法理解这些的话……那么只能说，枢机卿你从未感受过愉悦罢了。  
——侍奉神明就是我的愉悦。  
枢机主教恭谨地说。  
——让我们看罢。  
黄金的王轻笑着，端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽，重复一遍：  
让我们看罢。  
从王宴上返回的时候，枢机主教K看到天使E正在门口等待他。月光明亮地照着被他困在地上的天使：手脚拖着长长的镣铐，短发不服帖地翘起，眼睛如圣像般空虚又如为奶洗过的白鸽。  
枢机主教K停住了脚步，或许是王宴上嗅入了太多乳香和没药的气味，他第一次感到某种深不可测又难以言语的冲动，那让他想起第一次参与异端审判的那天。犯人的号哭比赞美诗还动听。  
_你从未感受过愉悦罢了_  
枢机主教K闭上了眼。他听见有人颂着雅歌的篇章：歌中之歌。他品味着那声音，再度朝着候在原地的男人走了过去。

后来枢机主教K老了。他因为异端审问的功绩而调回罗马继续主持宗教审判所。人们都知道他身边跟着一个苦修者，但谁也记不住这苦修者的名字和样貌。有这么一个人或者没有，并不重要。因为枢机主教K才是受到人们敬仰和信赖、诽谤和诋毁的对象。人们说他是天使，因为他挥动正义的利剑维持了地上国度的和平；人们也说他是恶魔，因为宗教审判所的火焰太可怕，它烧灼了罗马的街市让人们无处立脚。  
在他登基为教宗的那一天天使E留在大教堂的地穴，和圣彼得的遗骨在一起。他坐下来，聆听着从头上传来的颂歌。教宗K的名字会镌刻在这教堂的墙上，镌刻在圣彼得的后续，但是他知道K无法到达天国。他的灵魂来自深渊，可是他又是个圣徒，这就注定了他永恒在地上的徘徊。  
然而地上的王国需要他，而不是无意义的天使、告知神恩的天使、来自另一王国的天使——说到底，天使E也不了解不可言说的真正正义究竟为何。  
他试图去救人，却不得不为此杀掉其他的人：即使所有人都念诵着神明的名字也没有哪种奇迹能拯救所有的人。在定义“正义”的那一刻就意味有人被放弃了。在定义信仰的那一刻就意味着软弱和不信的人必将被放弃。  
——所以他们需要我。  
在西斯廷冒出白烟的那个夜晚，未来的教宗K对天使E这样说过。  
——因为我要把罪恶推到少数人的身上去，让其他的人安享无知的幸福。因为我要承担他们的罪孽，给他们造出虚假的幸福来。因为我看到自己的深渊，因为我知道人都是有罪的，因为我知道我们没办法简单地被神明拯救。  
这是狡辩。  
天使E抗议着。  
——狡辩吗？如果你这样认为的话。  
天使E抬起了头。燃着的香透过气窗飘了下来。无数的赞美诗宏大地响起。他似乎看见人们在这地上的代行者面前跪伏，祈祷他代为免去他们的罪，祈祷他代为指出通向天国的路。而教宗K做了——不管那是否出自信仰、真理还是正义。而人们欢呼起来。  
这里已经不再有他的事情了。  
天使E认识到这一点的时候，他手上的镣铐就像从未存在过一样消失了。

教宗K没有找到总是沉默地呆在他身边并等待他的天使E。甚至没有一个人记得那个用镣铐困住了自己的苦修者。这让教宗K感到失望——就连刚刚获得的权柄也无法满足他心中深渊的百分之一。他拖着沉重的脚步回到卧室，将指上的玺印丢在桃花心木的书桌上。  
然后他看见了展开两对羽翼降临在他阳台上的天使E。  
他一如许多年前的模样，好像羚羊，或是小鹿，头发如鸦羽，眼睛如鸽子，翅膀洁白是这世间不曾见的。他推开窗走向教宗K，将一个模糊的吻落在他的额头上。

后来很多人都说那日看见天使从新任教宗的房间中飞离，他们说教宗K是上天拣选的真正牧者。但教宗K从未对此发表任何意见：在不能确定、不可言说的秩序面前，他从不妄言，从不论断，从不起誓。  
他的寿命在那之后维持了十年：这对教宗来说再正常不过。他临死那日仍然读着圣经，并珍重地夹进书签。但由于教皇内侍粗心弄乱了书签，谁也不知道教宗K最后的喻示会是什么。

那十年及以后，再也没有人在梵蒂冈看见天使。

因为冬天已往。雨水止住过去了。  
地上百花开放。百鸟鸣叫的时候已经来到，  
斑鸠的声音在我们境内也听见了。  
无花果树的果子渐渐成熟，葡萄树开花放香。

Ende.


End file.
